


Noises in the night

by Ninjagokata



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19682272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjagokata/pseuds/Ninjagokata
Summary: Mikey was sleeping peacefully. But that is soon disturbed by a loud crash.Mikey went to investigate.





	Noises in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm probably gonna start posting some TMNT one-shots too. This story was born, when I got motivation to write at midnight. Enjoy.

Mikey was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. But that was soon disturbed by a loud crash. He bolted into a sitting position, but that just made him dizzy and he fell out of his bed.

He rubbed his head and let out a groan. He finally got up and stepped out of his room. He looked in the direction of his brother's rooms, but didn't see anyone come out. Figures. His brothers can be really heavy sleepers. Leo made fun out of Raph one time and said that he sleeps like a rock, even though he sleeps exacly the same.

He rolled his eyes at the memory and turned to look the other way.  
And of course, there was light coming from his smartest brother's lab. Which didn't suprise Mikey at all, considering his brother's poor sleeping schedule.  
Mikey should talk to him about that... Or maybe he'll just ask Raph to try to tell the genius something. Mikey doesn't have any problems with talking to his brothers, but Donnie can be really stubborn sometimes and Mikey doesn't know how to deal with that, that's why he asks Raph for help most of the time. But now that he thought about it... Leo tends to be a lot stubborn too. Maybe they really are 'twins' as Leo likes to call them. But if there was a contest of stubborness he would bet that Donnie is way more subborn than Leo.

A quiet curse from the lab broke Mikey's train of thought and he remebered, why he came out of bed in the first place. He stared slowly walking to the lit up room, but stopped at the door and peeked inside.  
There was another loud sound as a beaker fell onto the floor, followed by more curses.  
He switched his focus from the broken beaker on the floor to his genius brother standing next to it.

His brother was standing with his back to the door, but Mikey noticed the slight shaking of his brothers shoulders. This had to be worse than he thought... His brother started mumling something, thankfully loudly enough for Mikey to hear.

"Of course, it had to fail, like everything I do in the past weeks. It almost worked, but no! It just had to break!"  
Mikey also noticed, how his brother clenched his fists, which left a frown on his face.

"I am seriously starting to wonder, how did I get the title 'the smartest brother' or 'the genius of the lair', when everything I do is mess things up." The tense in this body left as he sighed. "Well, at least no one is here, when I do. That would seriously be the last straw." His voice melted into another long sigh at the end of the sentence.

Mikey didn't even hesitate as he rushed to the genius and hugged him tightly from behind, recieving a yelp from his older brother.

Donnie looked at the hands around his waist and stuttered. "M-Mikey? What are you doing up?"

Mikey hugged him even tighter. "Couldn't sleep." He didn't need his older brother to worry about waking him up in this state.  
"Oh."  
There was a lingering silence for a few moments,until the genius quietly asked.

"...How much did you hear?"

Mikey hesitated before answering. "Not much." He cringed at his answer, because he was sure, that this time, the lie was obvious.

"...You heard everything, didn't you?"

Mikey closed his eyes and nodded against his brother's back.

Donnie sighed again and tried to fool his little brother. "I...didn't mean any of that. I was just frustrated over one experiment, and words left the mouth before I could think and-"  
"Donnie." Mikey cut off his brother's lies.

The older brother didn't have any exuse this time, he just looked guiltily at the ground.

"...You don't mess up anything. And one or two failed experiments don't mean, that you messed up everything. And all the titles, that you mentioned are true, because you really are the smartest brother out of all of us and you definietly are the genius of the lair. So please...stop saying such things, because they aren't true."

Mikey's eyes widened, when his brother abturdly turned around and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Mikey."

Mikey smiled and whispered back. "Anytime, Donnie. Anytime."

They stayed like that for a while, before Donnie leaned away and gave Mikey a geniue smile.

"You should go back to sleep. Raph would freak out, if he found you with bags under your eyes in the morning."

Mikey snickered and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "But what about you? He wouldn't notice your bags?"

"Nah. they're pretty much permanent, so he's used to it."

"Still, you're going to sleep too." Mikey pushed a finger into Donnie's chest.

Donnie chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. Fine. Just let me clean up the lab first. You can go ahead."

"Okay." Mikey gave him a satisfied smile as he started to walk to the door.

"Oh! Also, Mikey?" Mikey turned back to his brother at the doorway.

"Sorry, for waking you up." The genius rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"It's okay."

Mikey gave his brother one last smile before heading into his room.

He had a really good sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy some Mikey and Donnie fluff/angst? Because I sure enjoyed writing it!


End file.
